


Fictober Drabbles

by Vampz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Gen, M/M, Random & Short
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: Fictober Challenge 2018. Various pairings/fandoms (probably...)FYI:1. All drabbles are written in Thai2. Some days are omitted because my brain refuses to write.





	1. Day 1: Childhood (Hiddlesworth)

#fictober #day1 #ฮดสว

Fandom: Marvel RPF

Pairing: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston

 

—

 

"คุยกับใครอ่ะ?" คริสโพล่งถาม หลังหางตาเหลือบเห็นทอมลอบยิ้มน้อยยิ้มใหญ่ระหว่างคุยโทรศัพท์กับใครสักคนที่เขาเดาไม่ออก

 

ทอมแสร้งทำเป็นไม่ได้ยิน ส่วนคริสตอบโต้ได้แค่การขมวดคิ้ว

คริสทำทีชงกาแฟ เผื่อใช้เป็นข้ออ้างเพื่อเข้าหาอีกคน ท่าทางฮึดฮัดยิ่งกว่าหมีป่าโมโห

 

"ครับ แค่นี้นะ" ทอมหัวเราะแหะๆ ใส่มือถือ ก่อนเอ่ยคำอำลาสุดท้าย "รักษาตัวด้วยล่ะ คิดถึงนะครับ"

 

คริสวางแก้วกาแฟลงบนโต๊ะตรงหน้าทอม ทิ้งตัวนั่งเบียดคนตัวเล็กกว่าอย่างจงใจ

 

"คริส" ทอมเบี่ยงตัวหลบ แต่ไม่พ้น "เฮ้!"

"ฉันชงกาแฟมาเผื่อ" ว่าพลางพยักเพยิดไปที่แก้วกาแฟกลิ่นหอมกรุ่นควัน

"ขอบคุณ" ทอมเอื้อมคว้าถ้วยกาแฟขึ้นจิบ ทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นก่อนหน้านั้น

 

คริสลอบเหลือบมองคนข้างกายอยู่ครู่หนึ่งก่อนเบนสายตากลับมายังของเหลวสีเข้มในถ้วยกาแฟของตนเอง

 

"คุยกับใครอ่ะ?" พอรู้สึกอึดอัดจนทนไม่ไหว คริสก็โพล่งถามไปอีกรอบ

 

ทอมมัวแต่จดจ่ออยู่กับกาแฟจนไม่ทันฟัง จนคริสต้องหยุดมือขาวๆ ที่เกี่ยวหูแก้วกาแฟไว้

 

"อะไร" ทอมเลิกคิ้วถาม

"ฉันถามว่านายคุยกับใคร"

"งั้นฉันขอถามนายกลับ ว่าทำไมฉันต้องบอกนาย"

 

คริสทำหน้ายู่ หัวคิ้วขมวดเป็นปม

 

"ก็เห็นนายยิ้มน้อยยิ้มใหญ่"

"เป็นสตอล์คเกอร์เหรอ?"

"เปล่า!" คริสสวนทันควัน

"งั้นนายก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้" ทอมหัวเราะขึ้นจมูก แต่ท่าทางของคริสกลับตรงกันข้าม

"ทอม"

"เรื่องส่วนตัวน่ะ เรื่องส่วนตัว" ทอมยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มแบบคนถือไพ่เหนือกว่า ยกถ้วยกาแฟขึ้นซดจนหมดแล้วลุกขึ้นเดินหนี

 

คริสคว้าข้อมือของอีกฝ่ายไว้ทันก่อนมันจะหลุดมือไป

 

"ต้องรู้ให้ได้เลยว่างั้น"

"ใช่!"

"ทำไมถึงอยากรู้นัก" ทอมถามต่อ "มันสำคัญกับนายขนาดนั้นเลย?"

"ฉันอยากรู้ ใครทำให้นายหัวเราะได้ขนาดนั้น" น้ำเสียงจริงจังกับท่าทางของคริสขึงขังจนน่ากลัว แต่นั่นทำอะไรทอมไม่ได้หรอก

 

ทอมหัวเราะอีกครั้ง

 

"ขำอะไรเล่า!"

"ยังไม่รู้ตัวอีกเหรอ?"

 

คริสเลิกคิ้ว

 

"ฉันคุยกับพี่ เรื่องน้องสาวน่ะ"

 

ทอมยังไม่หยุดหัวเราะ คริสยิ่งงุนงงหนักขึ้นไปอีก

 

"แล้วมันน่าขำตรงไหน"

 

ทอมตบมือลงบนไหล่หนาๆ ก่อนส่ายหน้าไปมาอย่างนึกเอ็นดู

 

"นายอยากรู้ว่าใครทำให้ฉันหัวเราะได้ขนาดนั้น..."

"เรื่องสมัยเด็กของนายกับพี่สาวและน้องสาวน่ะเหรอ? ตลกขนาดนั้นเลย?"

"ใช่ แต่มีเรื่องที่ตลกกว่านั้น"

"เรื่อง?"

 

ทอมขยับฝ่ามือขึ้นประคองข้างลำคอ ปลายนิ้วหัวแม่มือลูบผ่านสันกรามไปมา

 

"คนที่ทำให้ฉันหัวเราะน่ะ..."

 

เสียงหัวเราะแผ่วหวิวกรอกลงข้างใบหู ลมหายใจเรี่ยตรงข้างขมับ ทำให้คริสนิ่งค้างไปเหมือนถูกคำสาปจากเทพแห่งเล่ห์ลวงให้กลายเป็นรูปปั้น

 

"นายน่าจะรู้คำตอบนั้นดีอยู่แล้ว ไม่ใช่หรือไง?"

 

 

—END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ไม่ค่อยเกี่ยวกับคำว่า childhood เท่าไหร่ แต่ก็ช่างมันเถอะ  
> อันนี้เป็นแดรบเบิลจากทวิตที่เอามาแปะใหม่ ยังไม่ได้รีไรท์อะไรทั้งสิ้นฮะ (มีอารมณ์จะรีไรท์ค่อยกลับมาแก้ ตอนนี้ขี้เกียจ #...)


	2. Day 2: Picnic (Ereinion Gil-Galad/Oropher)

#fictober #fictober2018 #day2 #เอเรแฟร์

Fandom : The Silmarillion & HoME | Alternate Universe - Modern AU

Pairing: Ereinion Gil-Galad/Oropher

 

— 

 

โอโรแฟร์ยื่นถ้วยน้ำชาร้อนที่เพิ่งจะถูกเทออกมาจากกระติกเก็บความร้อนยื่นให้คนข้างๆ พลางไล่สายตามองเส้นขอบฟ้าที่ถูกตัดผ่านด้วยเหลี่ยมเขาสุดลูกหูลูกตา

 

เขาถอนหายใจ เบนสายตากลับมายังนภายามราตรีที่ประดับประดาด้วยดวงดาว

 

"กิล-กาลัด"

"ไม่เรียกว่า _เอเรนิออน_ แล้วเหรอครับ"

 

กิล-กาลัดเผยยิ้มบนริมฝีปาก ยกมือของตนขึ้นประกบกับหลังมือของอีกฝ่าย ผิวสีเข้มเห็นเด่นชัดตัดกับผิวขาว

 

น่าแปลกที่ความอบอุ่นจากอุ้งมือใหญ่ของกิล-กาลัดกลับทำให้โอโรแฟร์รู้สึกอบอุ่นได้มากกว่าถ้วยชาร้อนที่อยู่ในมือของเขาเองเสียอีก

 

"ก็คนอื่นเรียกคุณว่าคุณกิล"

"แต่สำหรับคุณ ผมคือเอเรนิออน"

 

โอโรแฟร์ทำท่าจะขยับมือหนี

 

"ยิ้มอะไรอยู่ได้"

 

แต่กิล-กาลัดก็ไม่ได้ปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายขยับหนี

 

"ผมดีใจนะ ที่คุณชวนผมมาปิคนิกที่นี่"

"ผมจะหยิบแซนด์วิชให้ ปล่อยมือได้แล้ว"

"จะป้อนเหรอครับ?" กิล-กาลัดย้อนถาม ดวงตาเป็นประกายพราวระยับ แต่กลับดูน่าหมั่นไส้ หรือไม่ก็เจ้าเล่ห์อย่างไรชอบกล

"หรือต้องให้ผมเทน้ำชารดขาคุณ?" โอโรแฟร์ไม่ได้พูดเล่น และกิล-กาลัดก็รู้ดี จึงรับถ้วยน้ำชามาถืออย่างว่าง่าย "ใช่เวลาไหม ฮึ?"

"มือคุณว่างแล้ว งั้นป้อนผมหน่อยสิ" มิหนำซ้ำ ยังไม่เลิกท้าทายอีก

"เป็นเด็กสองขวบเหรอ ถึงกินเองไม่เป็น?" โอโรแฟร์เอ่ยกัดประชดประชัน แต่ก็ยื่นแซนด์วิชให้ตรงหน้า "ถือสิ—คุณ!"

 

กิล-กาลัดอ้าปากกัดมุมหนึ่งของแซนวิชที่อีกฝ่ายถืออยู่โดยไม่เกรงใจ จนครีมสลัดที่ล้นออกมาจากขอบขนมปังเลอะรอบริมฝีปาก

 

โอโรแฟร์ขมวดคิ้ว แต่วินาทีถัดมาก็หลุดขำตอนเห็นภาพตรงหน้าที่หาดูได้ยากยิ่ง

 

 _ถ้าถ่ายรูปไปให้เอลรอนด์_ —

 

"มีอะไรน่าขำงั้นเหรอครับ?"

"ถือแซนด์วิชก่อนซิ"

 

ไวเท่าความคิด โอโรแฟร์ยัดแซนด์วิชลงในอุ้งมืออีกข้างที่ว่างของคนตรงหน้า ก่อนหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือขึ้นมากดถ่ายภาพนิ่งเก็บไว้แล้วยื่นให้เจ้าตัวดู

 

เป็นภาพของกิล-กาลัด ซีอีโอบริษัทอายกลอส แอนด์ โค. ที่มือข้างหนึ่งถือแซนด์วิช อีกข้างหนึ่งถือถ้วยชา และหน้าตาหล่อเหลาเลอะคราบครีมสลัดดูเหลอหลาน่าเอ็นดู

 

"ลบเดี๋ยวนี้เลยครับ!" กิล-กาลัดโวย พอมือไม้ว่างก็คว้าทิชชู่มาเช็ดรอบริมฝีปาก

"ไม่" โอโรแฟร์ชักมือหนีทันควัน

"คุณโอโรแฟร์!" เสียงเขาอ่อนลงเหมือนขอร้อง

"สัญญาว่าจะไม่ส่งให้คนอื่นดู ตกลงไหม?"

"จริงนะครับ"

"ไม่เชื่อผมเหรอ?"

"เชื่อก็ได้..."

"งั้นก็ดี ตามนี้"

 

โอโรแฟร์หยิบทิชชู่ติดมือมาอีกแผ่น เอื้อมแขนออกไปเช็ดรอยเลอะที่เหลือค้างบนใบหน้าคมเข้มนั้นให้หมดจด ก่อนยื่นศีรษะเข้าไปใกล้แล้วจรดริมฝีปากลงข้างแก้ม

 

"เด็กดี"

 

_'ปิคนิกรอบนี้คุ้มค่าแล้ว'_

 

กิล-กาลัดคิดในใจ แต่พอสัมผัสได้ถึงไออุ่นข้างแก้ม...

 

_'ขอคุ้มกว่านี้อีกหน่อยคงไม่เป็นไรกระมัง'_

 

 

—END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ท่านปู่ : เอลรอนด์ไม่ใช่คนอื่นสักหน่อย...  
> ท่านกิล : ........ *เอามือปิดหน้า*  
> ท่านเอลรอนด์ : บอสก็มีมุมที่น่ารักเหมือนกันนะครับ...  
> ท่านกิล : ถ้านายพูดอีก ฉันจะหักเงินเดือนนายนะ  
> ท่านปู่ : ถ้าหักเงินเดือนเอลรอนด์ ผมจะโพสต์ภาพนี้ลงอินเตอร์เน็—  
> ท่านกิล : โอเค ยอมแล้ว! *พ่ายแพ้*  
> ท่านปู่ : *ขยิบตาให้เอลรอนด์*
> 
> เหตุการณ์ต่อจากในแดรบเบิลวันนี้ก็คงประมาณนี้...  
> สงสารท่านกิลมั้ย? บอกเลยว่าไม่ 555555555+  
> (สาบานว่านี่เมนท่านกิล-ท่านปู่ ก๊ากกก)
> 
> คิดถึงคู่นี้มาก อยากเขียนอีก แงง


	3. Day 3: Fight (Thor/Loki)

#fictober #fictober2018 #day3 #Thunderfrost #Thorki

Fandom : Marvel

Pairing: Thor/Loki

 

—

 

"ท่านพ่อบอกว่าไม่ข้าก็ท่าน จะได้สืบทอดบัลลังก์แห่งแอสการ์ด"

 

ธอร์เลิกคิ้ว ไม่คิดว่าอยู่ๆ โลกิก็จะโพล่งประโยคที่ว่าขึ้นมาระหว่างพวกเขาประลองฝีมือดาบกัน

 

คมดาบกระทบกระทั่งดังลั่น โลกิลงดาบใส่โดยไม่ออมแรงสักนิด

 

...เขารู้ดีว่าทริกนี้ใช้ไม่ได้กับธอร์

 

"เมื่อกี้... เจ้าออกแรงเยอะขึ้นหรือเปล่า?"

 

โลกิก้าวถอยหลัง พลางตั้งท่าหาช่องโหว่ของอีกฝ่าย พอพิจารณาจนพบจุดที่เหมาะสมสำหรับการโจมตีครั้งถัดไปได้แล้วก็ยกยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ตรงมุมปาก

 

' _ไม่มีใครรู้จักท่านดีไปกว่าข้า ธอร์_ '

 

โลกิคิดกระหยิ่มในใจ

 

ธอร์เอียงคอ ทำเหมือนยืดกล้ามเนื้อส่วนนั้นเพื่อผ่อนคลาย แต่สายตาราวกับท้าทายให้น้องชายกระโจนเข้ามา

 

โลกิเหวี่ยงดาบใส่พี่ชายอีกครั้ง แต่ธอร์ก็ปัดป้องได้ไม่มีผิดพลาด

 

"ข้ารู้จักเจ้าดีน่า" ธอร์หัวเราะอย่างรู้ทัน

 

โลกิหัวเราะตาม แล้วดาบที่ว่าก็กลายสภาพเป็นมีดสั้นจ่อเข้าตรงลำคอหนา

 

โลกิทำเสียงจุ๊ปาก ยักคิ้วหลิ่วตา "ดูเหมือนจะไม่ดีพอนะ ท่านพี่"

"เจ้าลังเลอะไรล่ะ"

"นี่มันแค่การซ้อม" พอเห็นพี่ชายยอมลงให้ง่ายๆ โลกิก็ละมีดออกจากลำคอแล้วลดมือลง บ่นพึมพำพอให้ได้ยิน "ฝีมือท่านตกเองหรือข้าพัฒนาขึ้นกันแน่"

"ไม่ใช่ทั้งสองอย่าง" ธอร์แค่นหัวเราะขึ้นจมูก

 

เหมือนมีอะไรบางอย่างเกี่ยวกับธอร์ ที่ทำให้โลกิรู้สึกขัดใจกับชัยชนะเมื่อครู่อย่างบอกไม่ถูก

 

"ขำอะไรของท่านอยู่ได้" โลกิบ่น ด้ามและคมมีดสั้นพลันหายวับด้วยพลังเวทย์ของเจ้าของ ก่อนสองมือจะวางพักที่ช่วงเอวของตนเอง

"ก็ข้าบอกแล้วไง ว่าข้ารู้จักเจ้าดี"

 

ธอร์ยังคงมีท่าทีไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาว นั่นทำให้โลกิยิ่งรู้สึกขัดใจขึ้นไปอีก

 

"พี่ไม่ได้รู้จักข้าดีขนาดนั้น"

"เจ้าก็อยากเป็นกษัตริย์ต่อจากท่านพ่อไม่ใช่หรือไง?" ธอร์ว่าต่อ ก่อนก้าวขายาวๆ แล้วยกมือขึ้นตบไหล่น้องชาย

"ท่านจะไปรู้อะไ—"

"ข้าเปิดโอกาสให้เจ้าแล้ว"

"..."

"แต่เจ้าก็ไม่ทำ"

"ท่านออมแรงเองต่างหาก!" โลกิเถียงทันควัน

"ใช่ ข้าออมแรงเพื่อเปิดโอกาสให้เจ้า"

 

คราวนี้ธอร์เปลี่ยนมาฉุดแขนโลกิ แล้วดึงเข้าแนบแผ่นอก

 

"โลกิ... เจ้าต่างหาก ที่ทำไม่ได้"

 

ก่อนจะรวบแขนทั้งสองข้างของโลกิไขว้หลัง ออกแรงบีบข้อมือให้มีดสั้นที่ถูกซ่อนอยู่ร่วงหล่นลงกระทบพื้นลานประลอง

 

"เจ้าฆ่าข้าไม่ได้หรอก"

"ให้ข้าลองอีกทีสิ!"

 

โลกิโวยวายใส่ธอร์ ขยับดิ้นไปมาเพื่อให้หลุดพ้นจากพันธนาการที่ยึดตรึงข้อมือของเขาไว้

 

แรงบีบข้อมือของธอร์หนักหน่วงราวกับมวลโลหะมหาศาล โลกิรู้ตัวในตอนนั้น ทำอย่างไรก็ไม่อาจหลบหนีเทพเจ้าสายฟ้าผู้นี้ไปได้ และเขาเป็นแค่ลูกไก่ในกำมือของธอร์

 

"และในทางกลับกัน..."

 

ท้ายที่สุดธอร์ก็คลายมือ ปล่อยให้โลกิเป็นอิสระ แต่เทพแห่งเล่ห์ลวงกลับมิได้ขยับออกห่าง

 

"ข้าก็ทำร้ายเจ้าไม่ได้ โลกิ..."

 

โลกิรู้สึกเหมือนร่างกายกลายเป็นเหล็ก แล้วธอร์ก็คือแม่เหล็กแรงสูง

 

"อย่ามาทำเป็นรู้ดีนักเลย"

 

ก่อนที่แขนทั้งสองข้างจะเหวี่ยงข้ามไหล่พี่ชาย แล้วเข้าสวมกอดแนบแน่น

 

"ทำเหมือนท่านฉลาดนักแหละ" โลกิพึมพำอู้อี้ใส่หูธอร์ ไม่เชิงประชดประชัน แต่ฟังดูก็รู้ว่าเขิน แถมยังเคืองที่จู่ๆ ก็ถูกทำให้เขินง่ายๆ แบบนี้อีก

"ทั้งเก้าอาณาจักรนี่ ไม่มีใครรู้จักเจ้าดีไปกว่าข้าแล้ว" ธอร์ยิ้มมุมปาก

 

โลกิทันเห็นรอยยิ้มโง่เง่านั้นด้วยหางตา

 

"หนวกหูน่ะ พี่โง่เอ๊ย!"

 

—END


	4. Day 4: Confession (Gen/Sebastian Stan is a fanboy)

#fictober #fictober201818 #day4 #NoPairing (?) #AU #DaddyTeacher

Fandom: Marvel RPF | Alternate Universe - เอยูแด๊ดหมีกับคุณครูโทมัส >> [เป็น thread ในทวิตเตอร์ฮะ](https://twitter.com/LightVampire/status/989525509477351424)

Characters: Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Tom Hiddleston, Robert Downey Junior, Exton Elias Downey, India Rose Hemsworth

 

—

 

เซบาสเตียน สแตน เป็นเด็กนักเรียนคนหนึ่งในคลาสของทอม

 

มีความลับอยู่เรื่องหนึ่งเกี่ยวกับเขาที่ไม่มีใครรู้— เซบาสเตียนคิดว่าอย่างนั้น

 

หลังเลิกเรียน ระหว่างรอผู้ปกครองมารับ เซบาสเตียนลอบหันไปมองเอ็กซ์ตันเป็นพักๆ สลับกับก้มหน้าเล่นเกมในโทรศัพท์มือถือเพื่อไม่ให้เป็นที่ผิดสังเกต

 

พ่อของเอ็กซ์ตันเดินมาถึงห้องของลูกชายในอีกไม่กี่อึดใจถัดมา

 

"เป็นไงบ้างครับวันนี้" โรเบิร์ตเอ่ยทักทายครูประจำชั้นของลูกชายด้วยความสนิทสนม ส่วนฝั่งเอ็กซ์ตันพอเห็นพ่อตัวเองโผล่หน้ามาก็ปรี่เข้าไปหาทันที

"ก็ไม่ได้แย่ครับ" ทอมยิ้ม กล่าวขอบคุณพอเป็นพิธีแล้วเอื้อมแขนออกไปหาเอ็กซ์ตัน "กลับบ้านดีๆ ล่ะ"

"ขอบคุณครับคุณครู" เอ็กซ์ตันยิ้มแป้น โรเบิร์ตรับตัวลูกชายมาแล้วกวาดสายตาไปรอบห้อง

 

เซบาสเตียนนั่งหลบอยู่มุมหนึ่ง อยู่ดีๆ ก็คว้าหนังสือเรียนกางบังหน้า แสร้งทำเป็นเด็กขยันขึ้นมาเสียดื้อๆ

 

"เฮ้ หนุ่มน้อย!" โรเบิร์ตร้องทัก เซบาสเตียนสะดุ้งโหยง ก่อนชะเง้อคอให้ระดับสายตาโผล่พ้นขอบหนังสือเพื่อหาคนที่โรเบิร์ตพยายามจะสื่อสารด้วย

 

โรเบิร์ตชี้นิ้วตรงไปที่เด็กชายคนหนึ่งซึ่งเป็นเพื่อนร่วมห้องของเอ็กซ์ตัน

 

พอเห็นเซบาสเตียนหันรีหันขวาง โรเบิร์ตก็หัวเราะขึ้นมา

 

ทอมหันไปตามทิศที่โรเบิร์ตชี้ แล้วจู่ๆ ก็ขำตามกัน

 

"ไม่ต้องหลบหรอก เธอนั่นแหละ" โรเบิร์ตหมายถึงเซบาสเตียน

 

เซบาสเตียนมีสีหน้าสงสัย เอานิ้วชี้ตัวเองเหมือนจะถามให้แน่ใจ แต่ลืมไปว่าถือหนังสืออยู่

 

_แบบกลับหัว_

 

"หนังสือน่ะ อ่านรู้เรื่องเหรอ?"

 

แอนโทนี แม็คกี้ที่เพิ่งเงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากจอมือถือขำลั่นตอนเห็นสภาพเพื่อนสนิท

 

"เซบ นายเป็นไรมากป่าววะ ฮ่าๆๆ"

 

เซบาสเตียนเอามือหวดขาแม็คกี้ไปทีหนึ่ง

 

ทอมเห็นดังนั้นก็อดกระซิบกระซาบอะไรบางอย่างใส่หูโรเบิร์ตไม่ได้ พอคุยกันจบก็หัวเราะคิกคักกันสองคน

 

เซบาสเตียนรีบกลับหนังสือแก้เก้อ

 

"วันหลังพาเพื่อนไปเที่ยวที่บ้านบ้างก็ได้นะ เอ็กซ์ตัน" โรเบิร์ตว่าพลางพยักเพยิดไปทางเซบาสเตียนกับแม็คกี้

 

แม็คกี้ใช้ศอกสะกิดเพื่อนให้เงยหน้าขึ้น รู้ดีว่าเซบาสเตียนไม่ได้อ่านหนังสือหรอก ทำเนียนแก้เขินไปงั้นแหละ

 

"นายชอบเขาไม่ใช่ไง?"

"นายรู้ได้ไงวะ!" เซบาสเตียนเอ็ดใส่

"โห ดูถูกสติปัญญาเพื่อนว่ะ" แม็คกี้ส่ายหน้าให้เพื่อน แล้วหันไปทำมือเป็นท่าแทนคำตอบตกลง โรเบิร์ตพยักหน้ารับรู้

"ฉันไม่เคยบอกใครนะ!"

 

แม็คกี้ฉวยมือถือของเซบาสเตียนแล้วเปิดภาพล็อคหน้าจอขึ้นมา

 

เป็นภาพโปรโมทการแสดงละครเวทีที่มีโรเบิร์ตเป็นนักแสดงนำ

 

แม็คกี้ยักคิ้ว เซบาสเตียนส่ายหน้า

 

"รู้แล้วเหยียบไว้เลย!"

 

อินเดียทิ้งตัวลงนั่งข้างๆ เซบาสเตียน "โห้ย... รู้กันทั้งห้องแล้ว เวลาพ่อเอ็กซ์ตันมานายก็เป็นงี้ทุกทีอ่ะ"

"ไม่จริงอ่ะ! ฉันไม่เคยบอก--"

"เสาร์นี้ไปบ้านฉันก็ได้นะ เซบ! วันนี้กลับล่ะ!" เอ็กซ์ตันตะโกนมาจากอีกฟากของห้อง แล้วโบกมืออำลา

"ไว้เจอกันนะ พ่อหนุ่ม"

 

โรเบิร์ตทิ้งท้ายไว้แค่นั้น

 

เซบาสเตียนยกสองมือขึ้นจับไหล่แม็คกี้ เขย่าไปมาอย่างคนเสียสติ

 

"นายได้ยินป่ะ!? คุณดาวน์นีย์ชวนฉันไปบ้านเขาเว้ย แม็คกี้!! นายได้ยินเหมือนฉันใช่มั้ย!!?"

"โอ๊ย!! พอแล้ว นายนี่!"

 

เซบาสเตียนหยุดมือทันควัน ที่ลืมตัวไปเมื่อกี้นี้ตอบคำถามได้ทุกอย่าง

 

"ทีนี้รู้ยังว่าฉันรู้ได้ยังไง" แม็คกี้บ่นอุบ เหล่ตามองเพื่อนอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย

"มองจากดาวอังคารยังรู้เลยว่านายเป็นแฟนบอยเขา" อินเดียถอนหายใจ "แต่ไงๆ ก็ยินดีด้วยนะ เขาชวนไปที่บ้านเลยนี่"

"อะ...อือ"

"ฉันต้องไปเป็นเพื่อนนายมั้ยเซบ" แม็คกี้ถาม กลั้นขำแทบตาย

"หุบปากไปเลย!"

 

—END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คีย์เวิร์ด confession แต่กลายเป็นว่ามันเห็นทนโท่โดยไม่ต้องพูดอะไรเลยซะงั้น (ฮา) พี่เซบตัวจริงก็พยายาม "เซมไปโนทิซมียยย์" ใส่เจ๊บ่อยมาก ในขณะที่พี่คริสอีนั้นแค่อยู่เฉยๆ เจ๊ก็ซื้อรถให้ สงสารแฟนบอยอย่างพิเซบเหลือเกิน (ก๊าก)


	5. Day 5: Tear (Hiddlesworth)

#fictober #fictober2018 #day5 #ฮดสว

Fandom: Marvel RPF

Pairing: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston

 

—

 

วันนั้นเป็นวันหยุดพักกองถ่าย แต่ทอมกลับรู้สึกไม่ได้อยากออกไปเที่ยวที่ไหนเป็นพิเศษ สุดท้ายพอไม่รู้จะทำอะไรก็ตัดสินใจหยิบหนังสือที่เขาติดไม้ติดมือจากบ้านที่ลอนดอนมาอ่านฆ่าเวลา จิบกาแฟยามเช้าไปพลาง

 

จนกระทั่งได้ยินเสียงเคาะประตูเทรลเลอร์ตัวเอง ถึงได้ละสายตาแล้วลุกขึ้นไปเปิดประตู

 

“เฮ้...”

 

คริสยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น

 

“อรุณสวัสดิ์! ตื่นเช้าเหมือนกันนี่” คริสทักทายอย่างเรียบง่าย แล้วแทรกตัวเข้ามาในห้องของทอมโดยไม่รอคำอนุญาต

“อรุณสวัสดิ์...” ทอมไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาเริ่มยิ้มตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ แต่รู้ตัวอีกทีก็เหมือนกับว่าจะหุบยิ้มไม่ได้แล้ว

 

คริสถือวิสาสะนั่งลงบนโซฟาตัวใหญ่ ฉกฉวยถ้วยกาแฟอุ่นๆ ของเจ้าของห้องขึ้นมาจิบก่อนที่ทอมจะตั้งสติได้แล้วร้องห้ามพร้อมบอกว่าจะชงกาแฟแก้วใหม่ให้เสียอีก

 

“นั่นมันแก้วฉัน... ถ้านายจะดื่ม ฉันชงให้ใหม่ก็ได้นะ” ทอมส่ายหน้าเล็กน้อยพร้อมถอนหายใจ แต่คริสกลับเมินไปเสียอย่างนั้น

“ไม่เป็นไร ไม่ถือ” คริสแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากที่เลอะคราบกาแฟ แล้วยื่นซองอะไรบางอย่างให้กับทอม “นี่ มีคนฝากจดหมายมาให้นาย”

 

ทอมเลิกคิ้ว แต่ก็รับซองจดหมายนั้นมา

 

“ใคร?” ทอมถามขณะพลิกซองจดหมายไปมา ทั้งด้านหน้าและด้านหลังเป็นสีขาวโพลน ไม่มีแม้แต่ร่องรอยตัวอักษรหรือการเขียนข้อความอะไรเลยสักคำ

“เขาให้ฉันบอกนายว่า ‘นายจะรู้เองเมื่อนายเปิดมัน’ น่ะนะ” คริสพึมพำ เอนหลังพิงพนักโซฟา “มานั่งนี่สิ” แล้วก็ตบเบาะที่นั่งที่ว่างข้างตัว

 

ทอมค่อยๆ ฉีกขอบซองออกอย่างระมัดระวัง ขณะย่อตัวลงนั่งบนโซฟา

 

รังสีความร้อนที่แผ่จากคนตัวโตกว่าประหนึ่งเป็นยาใจ และทอมก็รู้สึกอบอุ่นใจทุกครั้งที่มีคริสอยู่ข้างกาย

 

ครู่ถัดมา คริสก็ยกแขนพาดไปด้านหลัง ฝ่ามือจับยึดที่ไหล่ของทอมแล้วเอียงตัวเข้าหากัน ชะเง้อคอรออ่านจดหมายที่อยู่ในซองนั้นด้วยความอยากรู้อยากเห็นเสียเต็มประดา

 

“คริส” ทอมหรี่ตา มองหน้าคริสที่เงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตาทอมพอดิบพอดี

“อะไร?” คริสถามกลับ น้ำเสียงยียวนกวนประสาทที่เขาใช้ทำให้อีกฝ่ายอดส่ายหน้าน้อยๆ ไม่ได้

“นี่จดหมายฉัน...”

“โห่ แค่นี้ก็ดูไม่ได้เหรอ...” คนตัวโตกว่าย่นจมูกทำท่าไม่พอใจ แต่สุดท้ายก็แย่งจิบกาแฟของทอมอีกรอบแทนการประชดประชัน แล้วยอมหันไปมองทางอื่นแทน

 

ในซองจดหมายมีจดหมายปิดผนึกอยู่อีกหนึ่งฉบับ ทอมขมวดคิ้ว ไม่รู้ว่าคนส่งตั้งใจจะเล่นอะไร แต่ในเมื่อคริสเป็นคนส่งให้เขาด้วยตัวเอง ก็ทึกทักไปแล้วว่าน่าจะมาจากคนรู้จักใกล้ตัว

 

“ยังอ่านไม่จบอีกเหรอ?” คริสหันมาถาม ทอมเบี่ยงตัวหลบ ก่อนจะดึงจดหมายในซองจดหมายออกมา

“คนที่ฝากจดหมายนายมาเขาเล่นอะไรเนี่ย!?” ทอมบ่นอุบ หลังจากฉีกซองที่สองแล้ว ก็ยังจะเจอซองจดหมายปิดผนึกที่อยู่ข้างในนั้นอีก

“เอามานี่มา” คริสไม่รอคำตอบ แต่ฉวยซองจดหมายของทอมมาฉีกครึ่งทิ้งอย่างไม่ลังเล แถมยังไม่ถามความเห็นของเจ้าของจดหมายสักคำ

 

ทอมช้าเกินไป ช้าเกินกว่าจะร้องห้าม และช้าเกินกว่าจะรู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นในพริบตานั้น

 

หลังทำลายซองกระดาษทิ้งไปแล้ว คริสก็ดึงเศษกระดาษพับทบแผ่นเล็กๆ ที่สอดแทรกอยู่ในซองจดหมายยื่นให้ทอมโดยไม่ได้เปิดอ่าน

 

“เอ้า” พอเห็นเพื่อนนิ่งค้างไป คริสก็ใช้ศอกสะกิดแขนให้อีกฝ่ายรู้สึกตัว “วางใจได้ ฉันไม่อ่านมันหรอกน่า!”

“อะ—ขอบคุณ”

 

คริสเอนศีรษะพิงพนักโซฟา สายตาจ้องมองฝ้าบนเพดานขณะเงี่ยหูฟังเสียงคลี่กระดาษจากฝีมือของทอม

 

“ลายมือคุ้นๆ นะ ฉันรู้จักคนนี้ใช่—” แล้วจู่ๆ เสียงของทอมก็ขาดหายไป

“ใช่ นายรู้จัก” คริสตอบอย่างไม่ยี่หระ แล้วเอียงศีรษะมองหน้าอีกคน เห็นผิวแก้มขาวขึ้นเป็นสีเรื่อจาง ไล่ไปจนถึงใบหู

“เพราะงี้นายถึงกล้าฉีกซองจดหมายของฉันใช่มั้ย...” ทอมผ่อนลมหายใจยาวเหยียด ส่ายหน้าไปมา สายตาเหมือนยังไม่เชื่อเนื้อความในจดหมายสักเท่าไหร่

 

จนกระทั่งคริสทนไม่ไหวเอง

 

“มาคิดดูอีกที...ฉันถามนายต่อหน้า ตอนนี้เลยก็แล้วกัน คำถามเดียวกับที่ฉันถามนายในจดหมายนั่นแหละ”

 

คริสดีดตัวขึ้นนั่ง ส่วนทอมนั้น นอกจากยกมือขึ้นปิดใบหน้าส่วนล่างของตนเองแล้วก็นิ่งอึ้งไปจนทำอะไรไม่ถูก

 

แต่สำหรับคริส ปฏิกิริยาโต้ตอบของทอมเป็นอะไรที่เขาไม่อาจทานทนได้ไหว และความรู้สึกที่อัดอั้นอยู๋ในใจก็พร้อมจะปะทุออกมาอยู่ตลอดเวลา

 

“ไปเดทกับฉันได้มั้ย?”

 

ทอมตอบคำถามนั้นอย่างเรียบง่าย ไร้สุ้มเสียง ไร้คำพูดจา หลงเหลือไว้เพียงลมหายใจและกลิ่นไอหอมกรุ่นของกาแฟ

 

 

—END


	6. Day 6: Promise

Currently working on it Q_Q


	7. Day 7: Suit

ยังไม่ได้คิดเลอ......


	8. Day 8: Hide (Hiddlesworth)

#fictober2018 #day8 #Hiddlesworth

Fandom: Marvel RPF

Pairing: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston

 

—

 

_เรารับเขาเป็นสมาชิกบ้านเฮมสเวิร์ธแล้วครับ_ _!_

_ฮีโร่มาร์เวลที่ผมชอบที่สุดเหรอ_ _? อืม... **โลกิ** **!** แต่เขาไม่ใช่ฮีโร่อ่ะนะ_

_ทอมเป็นคนที่สุดยอดมากครับ ผมไม่คิดว่าผมจะแสดงบทโลกิได้ดีเท่าเขาหรอก_

_ผมเนี่ยแหละเป็นหัวหน้าฐานแฟนคลับของทอมครับ_

 

ทอมลอบอมยิ้มกับตัวเองตอนนึกถึงเรื่องราวต่างๆ ในระหว่างที่ยังอยู่ภายใต้สัญญานักแสดงกับมาร์เวล ถ้านับเวลาจริงๆ ก็ร่วมสิบปีแล้วที่เขาได้รู้จักและร่วมงานกับคริส ผู้รับบทเป็นธอร์ พี่ชายของโลกิ แต่อายุจริงของเขาน้อยกว่าทอมสองปี

 

ก่อนหน้านี้คริสมักจะพูดอยู่เสมอๆ ว่าเขาชื่นชมทอมมากแค่ไหน และในทางกลับกัน ทอมก็มักหาเรื่องเอ่ยถึงคริสทุกทีที่เขามีโอกาส ไม่ว่าจะสัมภาษณ์ หรือแม้แต่สุนทรพจน์เวลาขึ้นรับรางวัลการแสดงก็ไม่เว้น

 

นั่นเป็นช่วงก่อนที่การถ่ายทำอเวนเจอร์ส อินฟินิตี้ วอร์จะจบลง

 

ทอมแทบไม่ได้ติดต่อกับคริสอีกเลยหลังจากนั้น เจอกันอีกทีก็ตอนงานโปรโมทก่อนธอร์ แร็กนาร็อกเข้าฉาย

 

แล้วก็ตอนโปรโมทอินฟินิตี้ วอร์ ที่แอลเอ

 

ข่าวคราวล่าสุดเท่าที่เขาได้ยินจากปากเจ้าตัว คือคริสต้องมาถ่ายทำภาพยนตร์เรื่อง _เม็น อิน แบล็ค_ ในสตูดิโอที่ลอนดอน— เขาหวังเพียงแค่ว่าจะมีโอกาสได้นัดเจอกันสักครั้งก็ยังดี ถ้ามันไม่เป็นการรบกวนตารางงานและเวลาพักผ่อนของอีกคน…

 

แต่คริสแทบไม่ได้ติดต่อกับเขาเลย…

 

และทอมก็ไม่คิดว่าอีกฝ่ายจะมีเวลาว่างเจียดมาหาเขาได้หรอก

 

จนกระทั่งบ๊อบบี้วิ่งนำเขาเข้าไปในบ้าน ขณะที่เขากำลังสาละวนอยู่กับการขนเครื่องดูดฝุ่นเครื่องใหม่เอี่ยมที่เพิ่งจะถอยมาหมาดๆ (ชื่อว่าเฮนรี่ มีสีแดง แถมยังมีหน้ามีตาอีกด้วย) จากร้านค้าในละแวกใกล้บ้านลงจากรถ

 

“บ๊อบบี้!” พอยกเครื่องดูดฝุ่นลงได้แต่ไม่เห็นเจ้าตัวแสบอยู่ใกล้ๆ ทอมก็รีบล็อคประตูรถแล้วเดินกลับเข้าไปในบ้าน “เฮ้ หิวแล้วเหรอ หืม?”

 

บ๊อบบี้ไม่ได้ขานรับ แต่วิ่งตรงไปยังประตูห้องนอนของเจ้าของบ้าน เอาขาหน้าตะกุยประตูก่อนเอาจมูกดุนตรงขอบประตูด้านล่าง

 

ทอมเลิกคิ้ว วางกล่องเครื่องดูดฝุ่นลงแล้วตามรอยบ๊อบบี้ไปก่อนย่อตัวลงลูบหัวมัน แล้วอุ้มขึ้นแนบอก

 

“มีอะไรรึเปล่า หืม?”

 

บ๊อบบี้เห่ารับ จ้องตาเจ้าของกลับ แล้วครู่ถัดมาประตูห้องก็ถูกเปิดออก

 

“ไม่ยักรู้ว่านายจะใช้เครื่องดูดฝุ่นหน้าตาตลกแบบนั้น...”

“เฮ้—”

“ไง ฉันรอนายจนหลับไปหลายงีบแล้วเนี่ย ไม่คิดว่าจะออกไปข้างนอกเลย” คริสหัวเราะขณะย่อตัวลงนั่ง ฝ่ามือใหญ่โตวางลงบนหัวของบ๊อบบี้ ลูบขนมันไปมาอย่างนึกเอ็นดู

“รอบ๊อบบี้สินะ...”

“นายสิ!” คริสหยุดมือ จ้องหน้าอีกฝ่ายอย่างเอาเป็นเอาตาย หัวคิ้วทั้งสองข้างย่นเข้าหากันจนเกือบจะเป็นเส้นเดียว “บ๊อบบี้ก็คิดถึง แต่ฉันคิดถึงนายมากกว่า”

 

เจ้าตัวป่วนหันมางับมือคริสเบาๆ แล้วทำเสียงขู่ในลำคอเหมือนไม่พอใจ

 

“บ๊อบบี้ ไม่เอาน่า” ทอมปรามเสียงดุ ก่อนหันไปหาคู่สนทนา “ก็ปกติเวลามาที่นี่ นายชอบนอนรอบนโซฟานี่? ไหงคราวนี้หลบไปนอนในห้องได้ล่ะ?”

“อยากนอนบนเตียงนายบ้าง ไม่ได้รึไงเล่า?”

 

ทอมหรี่ตา น้ำเสียงอีกคนที่ใช้พูดประโยคก่อนหน้าดูไม่น่าไว้ใจยังไงชอบกล

 

“แบบนอนด้วยกั— _โอ๊ย_ _!_ บ๊อบบี้!”

 

บ๊อบบี้รู้งานกว่าที่คิด และทอมก็ไม่ได้มีความคิดจะห้ามเลยแม้แต่น้อย

 

“ใจร้ายชะมัด!” คริสโวย “อุตส่าห์ถ่อมาหาถึงที่เลยนะ จะไม่สนใจกันหน่อยจริงๆ อ่ะ?”

“แล้วจะให้ฉันทำยังไง?” ทอมถามกลับ

“จูบปลอบ” คริสยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ แทบไม่เปิดโอกาสให้อีกฝ่ายได้เลือกแล้ว

 

ซะเมื่อไหร่...

 

“จูบฉันสิ! ไม่ใช่บ๊อบบี้!” คริสโวยวาย ส่วนอีกฝ่ายเอาแต่ขำจนตัวโยน “ทอม!”

“ก็นายไม่บอกนี่ ฉันก็จูบปลอบบ๊อบบี้แล้วไง ทีนี้หายกันแล้วนะ”

 

พูดจบทอมก็ลุกขึ้นยืน ปล่อยบ๊อบบี้ออกจากอ้อมแขนแล้วเดินไปเก็บเครื่องดูดฝุ่นเครื่องใหม่ให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง

 

“ร้ายนักนะ...”

“นายคิดว่าฉันได้บทโลกิมาเพราะอะไรล่ะ?” ทอมยักคิ้ว ยกยิ้มร้ายกาจให้ก่อนเดินหายเข้าไปในครัว

 

ทิ้งให้คริสส่ายหน้าไปมาพลางถอนหายใจ เรื่องความฉลาดของทอม ถึงจะน่าเจ็บใจที่คราวนี้เขาหลงกล แต่ก็ใช่จะไม่มีโอกาสแก้มือ

 

“คราวหน้านายต้องช่วยฉันบ้างแล้วนะ บ๊อบบี้!”

 

—END


End file.
